


Смотри на меня

by koganemushi, WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020



Series: мини R-NC-17 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Don't copy to another site, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganemushi/pseuds/koganemushi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020/pseuds/WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020
Summary: О способах преодоления тревоги перед публичными выступлениями.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: мини R-NC-17 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632244
Kudos: 44





	Смотри на меня

**Author's Note:**

> AU после событий «КА:ЗС».

– Роджерс, какого черта ты творишь?! – громким шепотом возмущался Баки, но послушно двигался вперед по коридору в том направлении, которое указывал Стив. 

Он еще раз быстро огляделся по сторонам, убеждаясь, что нечаянных свидетелей их беседы по-прежнему нет. Что-то – наверное, здравый смысл – подсказывало, что вот так покидать банкет по случаю вручения награды «Человек года», где ты один из номинантов, было не лучшей идеей. Особенно когда ты – в прошлом один самых разыскиваемых преступников, который каким-то чудом не только реабилитирован и признан невиновным по всем статьям, но и выдвинут на престижную награду. Но когда это Стива волновало, что о них подумают окружающие? Точно не в этом веке!

Пока Баки переживал внутренний кризис, Стив поравнялся с ним и, уже привычно подстроившись под его шаг, с деланным равнодушием уточнил:

– А на что это похоже по-твоему? 

– Что мы собираемся трахаться в каком-то туалете!

– Не трахаться, а заниматься любовью. И не в туалете, а в подсобке, – невозмутимо поправил его Стив, не сбавляя скорости. – Воспользоваться туалетом было бы неосмотрительно и эгоистично, он может потребоваться по прямому назначению другим гостям торжественного мероприятия.

– Тоже мне, альтруист нашелся! Ты просто боишься, что нас могут прервать не вовремя.

Стив глянул на него и вдруг лучезарно улыбнулся, словно солнце взошло над горизонтом:

– И это тоже.

На его щеках горел лихорадочный румянец, глаза блестели, губы раскраснелись, а они ведь и не целовались даже. Пока еще. Но Баки, да простит его народ США, который весь последний месяц голосовал за финалистов «Человека года», собирался это досадное упущение исправить, как только они со Стивом останутся наедине. И никакое вручение наград его не остановит. Черт, да его сейчас второе пришествие Альтрона не остановило бы!

– Не подумай, что я возражаю, но с чего вдруг такая прыть? Мы вот-вот опоздаем на вручение наград.

– Во-первых, оно начнется, – Стив быстро сверился с механическими наручными часами, которые упрямо продолжал носить на левой руке вопреки всем цифровым новинкам, – через один час тринадцать минут, поэтому никуда мы не опоздаем. 

С этими словами Стив распахнул неприметную дверь по правую руку от себя, оценил содержимое комнаты и, видимо, остался доволен увиденным, потому что без колебаний шагнул внутрь. Баки ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать за ним. Уж если он не задумываясь шел за Стивом в челюсти смерти, то почему бы не пойти за ним в пыльную кладовку. Хуже уж точно не будет. Хотя при ближайшем рассмотрении пришлось признать, что комната оказалась вполне чистой и достаточно просторной, только у дальней стены стояла какая-то оргтехника. Стоило зайти внутрь, как под потолком в ответ на их появление загорелся свет. Лампа с датчиком движения? А неплохо!

Развить мысль дальше или оглядеться получше Баки не успел, потому что Стив обхватил его лицо теплыми ладонями и поцеловал. Медленно, смакуя каждое прикосновение, словно у них не было запланировано никаких других дел на вечер! Будто Баки не предстоял выход под светом софитов на трибуну с благодарственной речью, которую он, между прочим, писал и переписывал уже недели две. Но когда Стив прикусил его нижнюю губу и отстранился, Баки не смог сдержать недовольного стона. Мыслей в голове было ровно две: «Стив» и «Еще».

– А во-вторых, – выдохнул Стив севшим голосом, – это ты во всем виноват.

– Тоже мне новость! А ты о чем вообще? – Баки только и мог, что озадаченно смотреть на Стива, который с удивительным проворством избавлялся от смокинга и бабочки. Эх, повторно они этот мудреный узел точно не завяжут. Этим утром они вдвоем гуглили необходимый порядок действий, который потом едва смогли повторить, и то не с первой попытки! Но Стива такие мелочи не волновали. Он поймал взгляд Баки и улыбнулся с видом абсолютно счастливого человека, который получил от жизни все, чего хотел.

– О тебе, конечно! – не прерывая зрительного контакта, Стив медленно опустился на колени у ног Баки. – Видел бы ты себя со стороны: в смокинге, с бокалом бренди в руке, с небрежно собранными в хвост волосами. Думал, не дотерплю до этого чулана. Ты неотразим, Бак, смирись.

У Баки имелось много возражений по этому поводу! Например, то, что на хвост он потратил не менее получаса, пытаясь сделать так, чтобы прическа как можно меньше напоминала о Зимнем Солдате и не выглядела вычурно. А про уверенность в себе лучше было вообще не начинать! Да и кто будет уверен в себе, когда за год сменит статус с оружия Гидры на разыскиваемого убийцу, а потом вдруг станет национальным героем, спасшим мир от нашествия роботов? И уж тем более «неотразимый» – это не о нем! Бионическая рука не добавляет баллов к привлекательности. Но тут Стив положил свои большие горячие ладони ему на бедра, и Баки забыл, о чем думал.

– Не мог глаз от тебя отвести весь вечер, – шепнул Стив. – Не мог перестать представлять, каково будет смотреть на тебя вот так.

– Стиви…

– Да.

– Что – да? – Баки моргнул, пытаясь поймать ускользающую от него нить разговора. Когда Стив был так близко, мыслить рационально всегда становилось особенно сложно.

– Все что угодно – да, – мягко ответил Стив, потерся лбом о бедро Баки, и тот не выдержал: машинально погладил по щеке, очертил кончиками пальцев контур приоткрытых в шумном выдохе губ. Стив будто того и ждал: лизнул указательный палец и сходу втянул в рот всю фалангу, вырвав у Баки глухой всхлип. 

– Если нас застукают… – Баки не договорил, закусив губу, чтобы не застонать в голос, потому что ровно в этот момент Стив отстранился, чтобы взяться за молнию на его ширинке. 

– То виноват будешь ты.

Этот мелкий паршивец еще и ухмылялся, пока стягивал с Баки штаны, словно подарок распаковывал: медленно и аккуратно, стараясь не повредить «обертку».

– И снова я! Да что же это я кругом виноват?

– Конечно, ты. Не я же сейчас буду стонать до хрипоты. – И прежде чем Баки нашелся с достойным ответом, Стив одним движением спустил с него штаны и вобрал высвободившийся член в рот сразу на половину длины.

Краем сознания Баки злорадно отметил, что из них двоих громче застонал как раз сам Стив, хоть и был с полным ртом. А потом сил думать или замечать окружающее не осталось. Потому что Стив вытворял с ним нечто невозможное, забирал глубоко, сосал быстро и жестко, помогая себе рукой. Чтобы действительно не выдать их местонахождения громкими стонами, Баки закусил костяшки пальцев правой руки, а левой машинально погладил Стива по взмокшему виску. В ответ тот удовлетворенно замычал, и этот звук прошелся по всему телу Баки волной дрожи, осевшей жаром в паху. Он понял, что закрыл глаза, только когда Стив вдруг прервался и хрипло попросил:

– Смотри на меня. Пожалуйста.

Не выполнить такую просьбу Баки не мог чисто физически. Он послушно распахнул глаза и следил, как Стив вновь вбирает покрасневшую головку члена в рот, как сперва медленно начинает ее посасывать, а потом резко ускоряет ритм. И когда Стив чуть приподнял голову и посмотрел прямо на Баки, позволяя видеть себя всего целиком: на коленях, с растянутыми вокруг члена припухшими губами, Баки пробрало невыносимо острой волной наслаждения. Содрогаясь, он уцепился за плечи Стива, чтобы не упасть, пока тот продолжал вылизывать его до последней капли.

Едва Стив выпустил его член изо рта, Баки рухнул на пол рядом и прижался к его губам. Долго, очень долго они целовались, не отрываясь друг от друга, пока в затуманенный послеоргазменной негой мозг Баки не пришла очень важная мысль.

– Дай, я сейчас, – он неловко потянулся к бедру Стива, намереваясь вернуть полученное удовольствие сторицей. Но тот только крепче прижал Баки к себе и втянул в новый поцелуй.

– Я в норме. Честно, – и когда Баки окинул его скептическим взглядом, Стив добавил, отчаянно краснея: – У меня большие планы на этот вечер, хочу подождать до дома. 

– Ох уж мне этот человек с планом! – беззлобно фыркнул Баки, поднимаясь и протягивая Стиву руку. – Ну хорошо. Но надеюсь, твой план включает больше одного оргазма?

Стив промолчал, только заговорщицки улыбнулся. Но от его взгляда, обжигающего, манящего и многообещающего, Баки почувствовал, что неудержимо заводится вновь.

Как только они вернулись на свои места за столиком недалеко от сцены, к ним тут же подлетел запыхавшийся распорядитель мероприятия. Баки даже стало его жалко: было видно, что парень порядком побегал, прежде чем нашел их.

– Капитан Роджерс, сержант Барнс! Вы очень, очень вовремя. Сержант Барнс, ваш выход через пару минут!

– Прошу прощения, это моя вина, я задержал Баки, – с кристально честным лицом сказал Стив, но Баки видел и хитро блеснувшие глаза, и чуть порозовевшие уши. – Понимаете, большие скопления людей, шум и музыка иногда все еще действуют на меня угнетающе, поэтому Баки ненадолго отвел меня в тихое место.

Распорядитель взглянул на Баки, словно тот лично снял сотню котят с деревьев за раз, и Баки, кажется, понял, что означает выражение «с сердечками в глазах».

– Это так мило с вашей стороны, сержант Барнс!

– Да-да, очень мило, – с каменным лицом выдавил из себя Баки. 

– Он вообще очень милый парень, – вставил Стив и опустил взгляд, и со стороны это наверняка казалось печальным. Суровый Капитан Америка смущен проявлениями ПТСР. И один только Баки знал, что сейчас этот мелкий поганец едва сдерживает улыбку. Зато ничто не могло сдержать самого Баки. Он придвинулся ближе к Стиву и приобнял его левой рукой в жесте, который для окружающих должен был выглядеть молчаливой поддержкой. А на самом деле незаметно ущипнул Стива за бок бионическими пальцами так, что тот вздрогнул и издал задушенный звук, пытаясь не заржать в голос. Какое счастье, что сыворотка ничего не поменяла в чувствительности Стива к щекотке!

Когда распорядитель ушел, дав им пару минут, прежде чем Баки должен был отправляться на сцену, Стив негромко спросил:

– Нарываешься? 

– Напрашиваюсь, – Баки подмигнул ему и поднялся на ноги. На душе было легко и неожиданно спокойно.

Уже когда он поднялся на сцену, до него вдруг дошло, что все тревоги куда-то улетучились. И по поводу речи, и по поводу уместности его пребывания здесь. Даже мысль, что все будут смотреть на бионическую кисть, выглядывающую из-под рукава смокинга, больше не беспокоила.

Взяв в руки микрофон, Баки нашел Стива глазами и улыбнулся. В самом-то деле, какая разница, кто еще будет на него смотреть, если на него уже смотрит Стив.


End file.
